


【泉真】遥控APP（完）

by SiebenL



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 泉真
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: #电话play，有个远程遥控功能的小玩意儿以上，祝阅读愉快w





	【泉真】遥控APP（完）

**遥控APP**

CP：濑名泉×游木真 

 

游木真走出浴室，手机上的时间显示夜晚九点十分，他看看世界时钟，最近新添的洛杉矶钟表才刚过五点。

Line的消息界面静悄悄的，他并不意外，就算是作息健康早睡早起的濑名泉，此刻也一定还在睡梦中。不知睡着前还能不能跟对方打声招呼呢，游木随便擦了擦湿漉的头发，倚到床头。宽大的双人床有一半投下落寞的阴影，想要这样的独自生活还要持续半个月，游木不由叹了口气。

 

濑名为了写真取材出差了，两人间的距离从咫尺的枕边一下子拉远成时差十六小时的大洋。白天各自为工作奔波，只有早晚能挤出点时间透过视频看看对方模样，由于水土不服，濑名看起来比动身前还消瘦了一些，尽管只是微妙的变化，但朝夕相处的游木一眼就看出来了。

“瘦了好多，真的没问题吗？”游木忧虑地皱着眉，视频里的濑名背后正是拉斯维加斯的夜景，他不在LA，而是忙着去赌场取景拍照，甚至还没吃顿正经饭。

“游君是唯一说我瘦了的，”濑名笑起来，“虽然没胃口，但沙拉还有在吃，游君放心，哥哥很有分寸的。”

游木仍旧眉头紧锁，他对自家恋人太了解了，不是自己亲手做的饭根本吃不下多少，更何况北美摄影棚里千篇一律的高热量垃圾食品。濑名这趟工作强度又大，只靠沙拉营养剂也太勉强了，可那人就是不肯坦白，总是若无其事把话题拐到游木身上。

“那边都还好吗，游君有没有想哥哥？”

游木还在不满他的不坦诚，便嘟囔道还好，不太想。

“我可是超~想念游君的，做梦都想抱着游君，一醒来却什么都没有。”濑名身后的景色晃动，他似乎走到了空无一人的露台上，晚风吹起他银灰色的卷发。游木愣愣地看着视频框里沐浴着月色的恋人，心突然被狠狠揪了一下。

好吧，他承认，自己刚刚说谎了。

“一个人的话，家里的床有点太大了，”游木飞快说，“还是两个人比较好。”

濑名意味深长地笑道：“这是什么特别的暗示吗，难道游君在邀请哥哥？”

游木听出他的潜台词，脸顿时红了：“才没有。”

“我已经五天没碰到游君了，好寂寞啊，”濑名故作委屈，“游君也是吧？”

“……出发前刚做过，我、我还没有那种需求。”

“哥哥不在身边却成了禁欲的乖孩子嘛？”濑名笑得促狭：“看来我特意给游君买的‘礼物’派不上用场了？”

游木的脸涨得更红了：“本来就用不到。”

“可我好希望游君能跟哥哥通话的时候用一下，”濑名早有所料，绰有余裕地打起感情牌来，“拍摄超辛苦，如果能从游君那里得到奖励的话，就能充满干劲地继续工作了。”

游木抿起嘴，自从交往之后濑名泉就越来越会耍诈，他真心关切对方是否疲劳的时候，濑名就顾左右而言他，却又会在调戏自己的时点示弱撒娇，搞得他好气又心疼，明知是濑名套路，却总是心软妥协。

短暂的沉默后，濑名先开了口，一派轻松地说：“别紧张，因为游君太可爱忍不住说过火了，不想做就不做，我会尽快搞定工作回到游君身边的。”

又是这样，濑名永远会在最关键的节点掐中游木软肋，扼死他最后一丝犹豫，让他狠不下心，无法拒绝，甚至还要主动挽留。

“等我……做好准备，再说，”游木细不可闻地朝听筒承诺道，“我得出门了，工作加油，泉哥哥。”

 

 

虽然当时壮着胆子甩出豪言壮语，可切断连线后游木就开始后悔，钻到被窝里又羞又恼地捶自己脑壳，把半张脸埋在濑名的枕头上，脑海里浮现出对方听到他一番话后呆若木鸡的表情，便又忍不住抱着枕头笑起来。

那日之后，游木每晚仔细清洗完身子，都会忐忑不安地躺到床上，等待濑名睡醒发来的消息。也不知是不是巧合，濑名那几天格外忙，每回通话都在外景，游木再怎么鼓足勇气也不敢在外面玩儿电话play，这事就这么搁置着，又过了数日，直到今夜。

就在他捧着手机昏昏欲睡时，清亮的提示音响起，游木睡意散了大半，赶忙解锁查看消息。果然是濑名，问他睡了没。

游木刚回复没有，对方就发来了视频通话的申请。

“游君~”濑名背后是灯光昏暗的酒店套房，他没躺在床上，而是穿戴整齐地坐在沙发里，“拍摄终于暂告段落了，我可以休息半天，傍晚去纽约。”

“拍到现在吗？！”游木困意全无，腾地从床上跳起来，“泉桑快补觉，等你睡醒我们再聊。”

“为了凌晨的拍摄，之前特意睡了一会儿，”濑名倒是满不在乎，他看上去有点憔悴，却意外有精神，“最近都没好好和游君聊天，不看看你的话我根本睡不着。”

“……”游木红着脸坐回床上，他把枕头塞进怀里，下巴抵在枕沿，轻声说，“好啦已经看过了，泉桑先去睡，之后给你看个够。”

“我还有一下午和晚上的时间补觉，比起那个……”

濑名也倚在沙发上，手机举高，透过摄像头就好像游木在俯视他一般，可以轻易地看到他敞开的衬衫和若隐若现的锁骨。

游木曲起双腿，蓬松柔软的枕头被他的身体狠狠挤压，稀释着某种无声萌发的念头。

“……什么？”半天没等到濑名下文，游木憋不住问道。

“游君已经洗过澡了？”

“再过会儿都要睡着了。”游木面上故作轻松，心里却逐渐紧张起来。

“那，游君准备好了吗？”濑名靠在沙发椅背上，看起来就像躺在那张属于他们的双人床上，正笑容满面地等待沐浴后的恋人投怀送抱。

“我不懂泉桑在说什么。”游木不肯再看濑名的眼睛，躲在镜头之外的手却紧张地捏紧浴袍，在濑名看不到的地方，有个小巧的盒子摆在床头柜上，包装已经被撕开了，又被人仓皇塞回去，留下一道折痕。

“是吗~”濑名笑容和善，“可游君明明已经把‘它’拿出来了吧。”

“明明不可能看到——啊……”游木意识到自己说漏了嘴，脸颊在对方得逞的目光中越涨越红。

“我就知道，游君是为哥哥着想的好孩子~为了努力工作的我，也该给点奖励了吧？”

游木狠狠瞪他，可外强中干的视线被信号过滤扭曲了大半，落到濑名泉眼里只剩欲拒还迎的羞恼。他笑眯眯说，我开一下电脑，用电脑视频吧。说完，濑名就主动切断了联络，游木一时还没反应过来对方为何要换设备，可他目光落到床头那个小盒子，就忽然背后一凉，茅塞顿开。

濑名泉出发前，给游木留了满满一冰柜的食材和做好的半成品，抛开这些温馨的不说，那人竟然还在离别前夜神秘兮兮塞给他一个小礼盒，论大小，既不像游戏卡带也不像戒指饰品——再说他俩早就有对戒了，也不许要更多赘饰——论重量，说不上厚重又比看上去沉，当游木好奇地拆开外包装，看清礼盒上简洁大气的Logo和名称时，笑容顿时僵硬。

“我这次要出差一个月，不能好好疼爱游君了，所以就临时靠这家伙勉强一下吧，”濑名以邀功的口气得意说道，“振动功能超强不说，最关键还可以远程遥控，所以就算哥哥不在身边也能帮游君——”

“才不要啦！”

尚未露面的崭新情趣玩具就这么被游木丢到一边。直到濑名启程离开，他独自一人捱过无聊寂寞的数日后，在恋人的引诱下，他终于再次想起了那个遗忘在角落的“礼物”。

濑名切换成电脑后，很快又发来视频邀请。游木点下接受，把手机面朝下放在一旁，深吸一口气，小心翼翼将那个礼盒再度拆开。绸缎中央摆着一枚比指节大一点的粉蓝色跳蛋，圆润袖珍，甚至有点可爱。虽然他从没使用过情趣用品，但也能感到濑名买来的这件价格不菲，光是做工和质感就十分高端。游木小心翼翼地捏起来，表面没有看上去那般光滑，遍布着一层突起，一想到濑名在柜台前认真挑选的模样，他就哭笑不得，椭圆的玩意儿躺在手心变成千斤重，逃避的念头又冒了出来。

“游君？为什么不给哥哥看了？”濑名的声音坚持不懈地从被褥间钻出来，游木心一横，拿起手机直面现实：“真是的，不要再喊了，话说在前面，只是稍微试一下，试完泉桑就必须去睡觉！”

濑名笑道，当然，那接下来游君就按哥哥说的做吧。

为什么要听你的，游木刚发出疑惑的声音，濑名就已笃定地继续道，毕竟游君也不知道该怎么做吧，还是说，你连这个都准备好了？

游木瘪着嘴瞪他。

“游君先把手机朝下一些，嗯，浴袍可以解开了。不要害羞嘛，就当哥哥在你身边，像往常一样，放松就好。”

游木一手握着手机，前置摄像头沿着身体线条向下转过弧度，另一手笨拙地解开浴袍松垮的腰带。年轻朝气的肉体在浅色浴袍下泛着诱人的色泽，还有濑名满足的轻叹声，游木此刻就像在自拍脱衣似的，这个念头搅得他头脑发热，倍感羞耻。

“游君的腰围是不是涨了一点，不可以趁我不在的时候乱吃哦？”濑名的声线轻快，游木却打了个寒颤：“回去之后要好好惩罚一下才行。”

“我会注意的……”游木心虚道。

“游君把手机放在旁边，摆到能看清脸和身体的位置。”濑名在电话那端遥控道，游木正好也举得手酸了，便从善如流，将手机横过来立在床上，透过右上角的小窗调整距离。

“这样倒真像我和游君同床共枕了呢，”濑名也抱着电脑侧卧在沙发上，手不由自主伸向屏幕里的恋人，仿佛要为他拂去眼前的刘海一般，“如果能kiss就好了。”

游木没吭声，靠在枕头上，默默朝手机挪了几寸。算起来，他和濑名也有十多天没见面了，说不想念自然是假，只是都没有此时此刻这样浓烈，也许黑夜本就会让人变得软弱，抑或濑名的语气太深情缱绻，又太怅然了，害得他也跟着落寞起来。

“游君……”濑名的声音像是贴着听筒流出来，低沉而温柔，游木眯起眼，真的有种恋人近在咫尺的错觉。

“朝这边侧躺着，把浴袍敞开，还记得哥哥喜欢怎么抚摸游君的胸口吗？”游木像被催眠了似的，慢慢抬起手，他回忆着两人交欢时的前戏，濑名总是会不停亲他，要把他全身都尝遍似的，耐心地爱抚他光裸的肌肤，动作轻缓，直到他适应了，开始摆动身躯回应，那人的抚摸才会一路而下，触碰他最敏感又最亢奋的部位。

他摊开掌心，贴在自己平坦的胸口，指尖蹭过胸前小巧的凸起，他微微颤栗，又学着濑名习惯的方式，用指腹按在顶端反复摩挲。他闭上眼，想象着如果濑名在身边会如何唤起他的兴奋感，渐渐地，覆在胸口的手好像真的变成了濑名的，他弓起后背逃避手指，那是身体起反应的前兆。

“游君不要躲开啊，其实很舒服吧？”恋人的声音像流动的夜色淌进游木耳中，他不肯应声，动摇的胴体却已诚实地回答了对方的提问。

“另一只手不要闲着，下面也很焦急了吧，游君替哥哥安抚一下它哦？”

游木睁开眼，他想抱怨恋人的颐指气使，可一看到屏幕中濑名的笑脸，身体就条件反射地绷紧，旋即开始兴奋起来，就连安分的下体也蠢蠢欲动起来。

他羞红了脸重新闭上眼，像要掩饰什么似的，将手挡在了股间。

 

 

出于濑名泉偶尔的恶趣味，游木也不是没在他面前自慰过，但通过越洋视频还是头一回。游木看着手机屏幕里的恋人，对方为了安抚他害羞的心情，也褪去了外套，衬衫敞开，像敛起的白翅膀，温驯地贴服在濑名裸露的胸膛上。

游木记得前阵子濑名为了拍戏，特意晒出小麦色。那段日子两人赤诚相见的时候他总觉得很新鲜，濑名埋在他颈窝黏糊糊地舔吻，他就借着昏暗的床头灯光端详对方浅铜色的腰窝，还忍不住用掌心贴着肩背的线条来回抚摸，好像凭手感就能记录下不同肤色的差异。濑名觉得他反应有趣，就撑起上半身让他看个够，可明目张胆起来，游木反倒局促了，目光左摇右摆不肯停在恋人胸口。不是很喜欢看嘛，濑名边垫起他后腰边笑，机会难得就让游君多看看，以后又要白回去了。这话得意得让人不快，游木不再看了，甚至用枕头盖住头。直到濑名报复地单刀直入，他一声惊呼，手上松懈，被恋人得逞地抢走枕头，嘴还被吻封得严严实实。

才短短几个月，濑名泉就真像他说的那样，蜜色的性感肌肤又变回熟悉的象牙白，倒也不是说这样不性感，只是那人恢复太快了，让人不爽。相比之下，游木日晒后的肤色要花大半年才恢复，濑名就会唠叨他不保护皮肤，转眼又搂着他说但这样的游君出汗的话就很色气，哥哥超喜欢。

回过神来，游木吐槽自己的生活里被濑名泉占据了太多，以至于随便走神都是关于那人的回忆。他瞥一眼手机屏里的恋人，对方正笑眯眯地等他“表演”。

“为什么不动，游君害羞了吗？”

明知故问，游木腹诽，虚靠在下体的手终于贴在了半勃的性器上，他把目光放远，想象着过去自己解决的情景，手掌轻轻揉搓，掌根隔着布料蹭过龟头，他不由自主地曲起腿，隔靴搔痒显然不够了，他将手探入内裤。阴茎已经抬起前端，迫不及待地穿过底裤撞进他掌心，比他预料得还要热，难道才几天没做就积聚这么多欲望了？他在床上的时候明明没那样频繁地想起濑名。

“游君相当精神了啊？”濑名敏锐地察觉了，笑容爽朗：“看来哥哥的引导很奏效。”

游木侧躺在床上，大半张脸逃避似的埋进枕头里。手拽下了内裤，握着越来越胀的性器上下撸动，有薄薄的精液开始冒出来，沾湿了他的手指，连带着柱体也滑润起来，他弓着身，脸彻底压在枕头里，小声地哼唧着，胸口剧烈起伏，身体也随之颤抖。

“游君~让哥哥看到你的脸吧？”

濑名坚持不懈地透过视频电话重复着，分明是商量的语气，却笃定得好像确信游木一定会答应。

可游木这次不肯听他的，他现在肯定满脸涨红还都是汗水，眼睛也迷蒙涣散，最关键的是一旦让嘴放松他自己都不确定会发出怎样羞耻的叫声。见他不应声，濑名索性换个思路撩拨：“游君动作有点急躁，太久没自己弄所以生疏了吗，我可是会全面‘照顾’到，让游君爽得说不出话哦？”

游木没有抬头，但濑名的话确确实实传进了耳中。那人虽然煽风点火很恶劣，但也没说错，他比自己更有耐心，甚至会主动用嘴。每次游木都怀疑他灵魂要被濑名吸光了，变成空荡饥渴的躯壳，再由对方一点点填满。

尽管心中承认了，可他忽然不想顺了濑名的意。手不再做粗糙的上下运动，食指抵在汩汩流淌津液的铃口，模仿濑名最喜欢的手势搓动着。在被恋人开发之前，他甚至不知道自己前端会如此敏感，闸门像被指腹推开了，精液气势汹涌地冒出来，他下意识夹紧膝盖，反倒刺激得性器更加兴奋。

攀越快感顶峰之后，游木这才慢慢把脑袋转向手机，眼圈变得红红的，泛着不知是汗还是泪的水光，被咬得红肿的嘴巴微张，奋力汲取余韵后的氧气。

濑名看上去很冷静，心中却恨不得立刻冲破屏幕把床上的恋人抱在怀里，狠狠亲吻不安分的双唇。

“游君真过分呢~自顾自地去了，我都还没爽到。”

游木机械地张合着嘴巴，他的意识被冲到天上，还在轻飘飘地下落，反应不过来濑名话中有话。

“接下来也该满足一下哥哥了吧？”

“……什么？”游木下意识地接话。

“扩张一下后面，就像我一直做的那样。”

游木的双眼渐渐聚焦，尚未平复的红晕变得更浓了。

“我可是超认真工作，这只是应得的奖励，游君答应我的。”濑名理直气壮道。

“……知道啦。”游木嗫嚅着，用抽纸抹掉手上黏糊的津液，羞红着脸重新躺下，将手绕到背后。

“不、不对着手机可以吗？”

“现在可以，等下要转过来。”濑名悠悠地说。

能逃避一时也好，游木平躺着，抬起臀部，左手掰着臀瓣，右手中指小心翼翼地挤进臀缝里。他摸到紧张收缩的小穴，心一横，将手指送入其中。

因为太慌乱了，甚至没充分涂抹润滑膏，手指才推进了一半，就被奇怪的异样感堵在半路，他能感到身体在排斥自己的手，指尖像闯进了错误的地方，大脑羞耻地警告他退出去。原来塞一根手指都这么难受……但以前濑名这样做的时候并没有如此抵触，难道比起自己的手，他的身体甚至更欢迎濑名泉吗？

怎么可能！

游木绷紧身子，又朝手上涂了更多润滑剂，准备再次尝试。

“等等，不要这么紧张，”濑名突然开口，“你这样身体会很难受。虽然最近游君的确很喜欢强硬的做法，但不得要领可不行。游君的身体可是很珍贵的，如果被弄痛了，哪怕是游君弄的，哥哥也舍不得啊。”

“别说的好像是你的所有物一样……”游木把脸背对手机，可泛红的耳朵暴露了他的心情。

濑名心领神会，也不戳破，继续引导：“刚开始不要急着推进太多，先放入一节指头，就像哥哥常做的~一边慢慢推入，一边抚摸胸部，很快就能舒服起来哦？”

游木看着床头灯投影在天花板上的斑纹，回想濑名的动作。那人虽然经常嘴毒，喜欢在床上语言调戏他，手法却意外地很温柔，好像能读取他心思似的，在他紧张的时候放缓节奏，有欲求的时候就会横冲直撞。他就像被关在濑名掌心的水晶球里，心思渴求都一览无遗，他所要做的只是把身体交给对方，然后等待快感的雪崩将他吞没。

他依循濑名的指导，缓缓把手指挤入后穴，身体比先前听话了一些，几番吐息后，总算是接纳了自己外来的指节。他向上挺着胯，继续将指关节推进去，排斥的异样感退去，变成微妙的酥麻感，有点上瘾，就像濑名这样做时自己的反应一样。他不由自主把另一只手按在胸口，本能般地揉捏起乳首来。

“做得很好，游君真是一点就通。”濑名满意道，以他的视角其实并不能看清游木的动作，他却像身临其境似的，对恋人的进展了如指掌。

不过，若真能在对方身边，也许自己早就无法忍到现在了。

“如果是我的话，会转动手指，找出游君的敏感点了。稍微退出来一点点，转个角度就能摸到，不要害羞啊~游君明明超喜欢我摸那里的。”

游木不知道自己是不是真的摸到了所谓的敏感点，可能对此刻的自己来说，濑名那些不知羞耻的调情才是触发他敏感的“点”。光是听到濑名的话，稍微想象了一下描述的画面，他的大脑就仿佛接收到暗示，乳尖亢奋地硬挺着，电流从头顶窜到小腹下面，就连疲软的性器也昂起首，吞吞吐吐的后庭更是骤然紧缩，夹得他手指发痛，胴体条件反射地颤栗起来。

“唔——”

呻吟猝不及防，他又来不及遮掩，就这么叫出来。

塞在后穴里的手指变得湿淋淋的，不再是冰凉的润滑膏，而是他自己温热的肠液。他难耐地伸直腿，又焦虑地折叠，整个人像是躺在滚烫的煎板上痛苦不堪，肌肤都濡湿了，还泛起若隐若现的红。

“泉桑……好奇怪……”游木下意识向恋人求助着，双眼湿漉，看得人心生怜悯。濑名想替他吻去泪水，可他们相隔太远，唯一的牵连只能指望一个小小的道具。

“想更舒服的话，就听哥哥的，再食指放进去，慢慢撑开。别紧张，你每次都喜欢我这么做吧？”

此刻，被快感绞杀了理智的游木已经不想再思考更多，既然濑名这样说了，那他就言听计从。反正那人总有千百种方法让自己欲仙欲死，他现在像被欲火灼烧的苦难者，迫切渴求着被濑名引入冰凉的泉水之中。

短暂的刺激之后是更汹涌的空虚，游木想像濑名常做的那样塞入第三根手指，可对方突然喊停。

“已经可以了，因为不能我亲自来，两根手指就足够，否则游君会更空虚的。”

这是在自我炫耀吗？

游木把汗津津的脑袋侧倚在枕头上，现在他已无暇吐槽濑名，就随他去吧，反正本尊不在身边，也只能多听几句营造气氛聊以慰藉。

“最重要的道具该登场了，游君靠自己已经很努力了，现在换哥哥来。”

游木愣了一下，才意识到对方指的是那枚跳蛋。

“我离开前特意充满了电，续航一百八十天，可以放心使用。”

“……”果然一切都是早有预谋。

“像刚才那样，把它放进去，然后把身体交给我吧。”

游木忽地感到背脊一凉，他看向手机，屏幕里是恋人温柔和善的笑脸。长久以来的经验和本能告诉他，大事不好。

“怎么了游君，现在反悔可不行哦？”

“……”游木叹气，“已经答应泉桑了，不会反悔的。但是……不可以搞得很过分。”他补上警告。濑名回以微笑。

 

比起纤长的手指，跳蛋更饱满圆润，个头又小巧，淋了润滑液之后更加难以掌控。游木花费了好一番功夫，才把椭圆玩具的顶端塞进后庭。这么短小的东西放入体内，只能靠一节伸缩线牵着，他实在不安，可濑名跟他打包票说绝对没问题，游木骑虎难下，也只能继续把跳蛋推进去。

整个椭圆球被后穴吞没了，只留下一段绳子和垂在床上的勾环。游木试着用手指触碰跳蛋，却忘了那上面布满细密凹凸的按摩粒，他才推了一下，内壁就被粗糙不平的道具碾磨，穴口应激地闭拢，跳蛋被吞得更深，就成了恶性循环，濑名还没说话，他已经蜷缩在床上颤抖不已。

“这么迫不及待了吗？”濑名的语调里满满都是笑意，游木却笑不出来了——那个恶劣的恋人竟然用手机远程遥控，启动了跳蛋开关。原本在他身体里还算安定的椭圆小球瞬间露出獠牙，像安装了强力马达在他脆弱的肠壁内旋转搅动。羞耻的振动声从他臀缝间倾泻而出，他煎熬地捂住脸，嘴唇都快被咬破了，即使如此，破碎的呻吟仍旧源源不断地流出来，与电动声汇成淫靡的二重奏。

“游君第一次用这个，强度好像调太大了，”濑名绰有余裕地在视频那头说道，“怪哥哥不好，应该慢一些才对。”

说着，埋在游木体内的跳蛋好像真的温顺了些许，他得以瘫回床上，泪水从眼角落到枕头上，金发碧眼的青年看起来委屈而无助，可他找错了求救的对象，视频中的男人不仅是他的恋人，更是将他推入欲望深渊的恶魔。

“游君不开心吗，对不起，如果可以的话，我也希望能进入你身体的是我而不是这种东西，”濑名沉声道，随即又微笑起来，“现在只能先靠这个帮游君了，看你一脸超想要的表情呢。”

“不——”游木拒绝的话还没说出口，停在甬道里的跳蛋再次精神抖擞地振动起来，最可怕的是，它竟然自动沿着内壁朝深处移动。显然这都是濑名泉搞的鬼，游木想指责他、求他手下留情，可嘴巴刚张开一条缝隙，呜咽就漏出来，带着他难以想象的不知廉耻的喘息。

濑名的笑容好看又明朗：“终于听到了，超想念游君的叫声，再让我多听一些。被哥哥弄得很舒服，就该坦率地‘回应’吧，游君？”

“……变、变态——”

“真过分啊，”濑名笑道，“但游君明明可以自己随时关掉开关，却放任我做这些。配合变态的人，更加变态吧？”

“讨、厌…………泉……呜。”

“我不讨厌游君，哥哥超喜欢游君，恨不得想现在就飞回去拥抱你。”

濑名愉快地断章取义，其实，他自己的气息也不复平稳了，躲藏在视频镜头之外的下身早已解开了裤链，胀得发痛的阴茎正向他宣泄着强烈的不满。他当然也不想这样干巴巴地自我解决，如此新鲜诱人的恋人近在咫尺却远在天边，他只能透过小小的屏幕窥探对方躯干，只能听着恋人寂寞无助的呻吟声，却无法真正将其拥入怀中。

这枚源于突发奇想的情趣用品，唯一让他们有切实牵连的现代工具，到头来却成了折磨两人的刑器，欲望叠加，只会燃起更凶悍的欲火。他们都被吞噬了，却只能隔着屏幕苦苦渴求对方。

濑名握着性器的手速加快，另一只手也将手机APP中的振动等级推到最大。他快到极限了，而远在大洋彼岸的游木也一样。

“游君……”

濑名的声音如此低沉，以至于沉浸在快感和振动声里的游木根本听不到。他在床上扭动痉挛着，他已经看不清手机里的濑名，只能费力寻找模糊的浅灰色块，也听不清对方是否在说话，却依旧遵循对方先前的要求，乖乖把赤裸的前身面向镜头，下意识地从凌乱的呻吟中拼出一声泉。

在跳蛋兢兢业业的振动中，游木高潮了。他像终究沉沦的溺水者，神志已涣散，只有四肢徒劳地战栗，就连喷射的津液沾湿了手机一角都毫无知觉。

 

又过了好一阵，久到游木几乎就要这么睡着了，身体里突然卷起一阵狂风暴雨，他猛然惊醒，才意识到那枚跳蛋竟还埋在身体里没取出来。

再看向手机，早就因为没电关闭了。或许是濑名看不到他状况又无法联络他，才出此下策，靠情趣玩具把他唤醒。

“真是的，就这么睡着的话又要生病！”濑名泉早就没了先前调情时魅惑的架势，气势汹汹地要对游木开启一番说教。游木自知理亏，可身体实在疲乏，再看时间，都已过凌晨，濑名那边恐怕时候也不早了，便拿出杀手锏，先是虚心接受教训，再话锋一转说泉桑说好要补觉的，之后还要坐飞机啊。

濑名还在为失联心有余悸，面对游木难得的撒娇也没立刻妥协。他揉揉头发，心总算落回原处，肩膀也塌下来，看上去比刚视频时憔悴多了。游木看着心疼，想着若能亲吻恋人的话，对方大概就能安心去睡了吧。

“我已经完成泉桑的要求，现在该听我的了吧？明明都答应我会好好休息的，要说到做到啊。”

濑名一怔，再看向游木，对方正笑着朝他摆手。

“为了确保泉桑立刻补觉，今天就先讲到这里吧。”

“等等，游君——”

“再聊我就生气了？晚安，做个好梦，泉哥哥。“

“……”没来得及讲话还被突然暴击的濑名盯着电脑，视频窗口已漆黑一片，倒映出自己怅然若失的面容。

他看看手机，游木并没有说的那般“绝情”，还是发了一条道晚安的消息，附加一个可爱的仓鼠表情。他笑了笑，放下手机，边脱衬衫边走进浴室。距离晚间飞机还剩八个小时，加上零散的准备工作，补觉的时间并不多。

不过，濑名确信，这次他会拥有出国以来最好的一场梦。

 

-END-

 


End file.
